


Born to be Wild

by bertie456 (bertee)



Series: Bones: Wild Side [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertie456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short (porny) sequel to [Walk on the Wild Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/299440).

"Will you tell me yet?"

"Nope," she responded simply, smiling as she saw Booth's bottom lip protrude slightly in a child-like pout.

"But you said you'd tell me tonight and, lo and behold, it's tonight," he tried again, gesturing out of Brennan's lounge windows to prove that it was indeed night. "C'mon, Bones..."

She stopped busying herself round her apartment as she turned to face him, clearly enjoying the prolonged suspense. "Can you not wait another few minutes?"

"No," he answered sincerely, moving over to her as she leaned against the counter-top in her kitchen. "I should at least know what you're planning on doing with me tonight."

Her blue eyes became wide and innocent as she said with faultless logic, "Why do I need to tell you? You already promised you'd do whatever I wanted."

The pout was back and she tried to maintain a straight face as he moved closer, resting his hands on her hips and holding her gently against the black granite counter as he pressed, "Yes, but wouldn't this be more fun if you didn't spring it on me at the last minute?"

"I don't know; I think I'm going to enjoy this either way," she replied with an objective shrug, fully aware that the movement caused his eyes to flicker down to her chest.

"Bones..." he pleaded hopefully, moving in closer and dipping his head to meet hers. "Tell me?"

Closing the distance between them, she brushed her lips against his, smiling inwardly as he immediately responded. Pushing her against the counter, he kissed her hungrily, still savoring the new flavor and sensation of her soft lips on his and wondering honestly if it could ever get old. Her arms looped round his neck and his hands cupped her ass, lifting her up to perch on the work-surface as the kiss deepened, the passion behind it indicating that their first time would be right there next to the microwave if Booth had any say in it.

Unfortunately, his partner had essentially claimed all 'say' for the evening and broke away as his fingers started to play teasingly with her bra through the material of the dark gray tee he'd loaned her. Before he could protest, she'd slid off the counter and out of his reach, backing toward the bedroom as she reminded him, "You still have a promise to fulfill, remember?"

He gave a good natured sigh as he followed, saying sarcastically, "How could I forget?"

Brennan stopped suddenly at his apparent reluctance, and asked with concern, "Are you okay to do this? I know the medics cleared us both, but if you're still in pain, we can always wait till another time."

Booth raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Wait? Bones, I've been waiting for this for two years; you really think a couple of bruises are going to stop me?" His grin vanished as he realised the other implication of her question and quickly adapted his tone to one reflecting the worry and affection he felt for his partner, not the almost constant state of arousal he'd been in since being straddled in a strip club by said partner two days earlier, "Are _you_ alright about this? I mean, that head injury-"

"It's just a scratch," she interrupted firmly, making her views on their physical activities crystal clear.

Booth's predatory Cheshire Cat grin returned as they continued in their journey to Brennan's bedroom, saying with strained politeness, "The medics did a good job."

She nodded distractedly, coming to a stop by the wardrobe as he approached and saying, "They did."

"We should thank them," he suggested, eyes roaming over her body as he came closer.

"We really should," Brennan agreed, trying to keep her voice level as her back met the wood of the wardrobe, her body millimeters away from his.

Letting his hands slide under the baggy tee to rest on her jean-clad hips, he asked innocently, "Are you any good at saying thank you?"

" _Very_ good," she replied, noting with satisfaction that Booth involuntarily licked his lips at that statement. Playing deliberately with his metal belt buckle, she asked in return, "What about you, Agent Booth? Are you any good at saying thank you?"

He gave a confident shrug as his hands edged further up her warm torso, "I've never had any complaints."

"Really?" she inquired, drawing the word out as though in skepticism. "No-one's ever offered suggestions?" His brow wrinkled in confusion and she elaborated, her breasts coming in contact with his chest as she breathed in, "Faster?" Her fingers trailed down the front of his shirt. "Harder?" She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, and leaned in closer, "Deeper?"

With a groan of arousal, he leaned in quickly to kiss her, only to produce a sigh of frustration when she moved away again. "You're killing me, Bones, you know that?"

She smiled in reply as she moved to the bed, sliding her shoes off and sitting on the edge to face him. "I just like to keep to my plans. And having sex with you against the wardrobe isn't in my plans until next Thursday."

"Next Thursday- Jeez, you ever hear of a thing called spontaneity, Bones?" he asked with a chuckle, before arriving at the more interesting aspect of her words, "Wait, you're already planning on having sex with me in different places?"

"Yes," she answered openly. "Obviously the plans are subject to our mood and energy levels at the time, but especially with someone of your physical capabilities, it's perfectly natural for me to fantasise about having sex in a variety of locations."

Momentarily panicked by her estimations of his stamina, Booth soon decided that death by sex wasn't exactly on the list of Crappy Ways to Die and thus opted to take a kamikaze approach to his not unwelcome fate, "So what's your grand plan for tonight, Bones? Can you finally tell me what I promised to do for you?"

She remained silent for a moment longer, pursing her lips in contemplation and cocking her head while her eyes traveled up and down his body, taking in his low-slung jeans and tight, dark-green tee as he stood in front of her.

Becoming nervous under her gaze, he questioned suspiciously, "Why are you giving me the 'You're not going to like this' stare?" He folded his arms across his chest, shaking a finger at her in warning, "I swear, if you pull any sort of toy or outfit out of your closet, I will be out of that door in seconds."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, no," he conceded, his bluff having been well and truly called. "But I won't be happy about it." He looked at her anxiously. "There _aren't_ toys or outfits, are there?"

Smiling softly at his concern, Brennan shook her head, "No. No toys or outfits. All I want is for you to take your clothes off."

Booth's brow wrinkled, and he said, partly amused and partly bemused, "I hate to break it to you, Bones, but I was already planning on taking my clothes off at some point tonight. Then, in the time-honored anthropological tradition known as foreplay, you take your clothes off too, we get into bed together, and, well, y'know..."

Relaxing back on her bed, she reassured, "I do know what foreplay is, Booth." A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes as she elaborated, "But I didn't mean for you to take your clothes off like that. I want you to do it slowly." She smiled. "While I watch."

If she'd chosen to look up "disbelief" in a dictionary at that point, she was fairly certain that she would've seen a picture of Booth's stunned expression. Eyes wide and mouth barely forming words, he stammered, "You- you want me to strip for you?" She nodded. "Now? Here?"

She pretended to think about it, saying teasingly, "Well you could always do it at work on Monday; I don't think Angela would complain..."

"Funny," he shot back sarcastically, the rabbit-in-the-headlights expression from her earlier request still present.

Registering this, Brennan stood back up again, her demeanor apparently softening as she said, "Look, if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I just thought that since I performed the mating ritual of the Sanga tribe for you that evening-"

The cocky smile was back on Booth's face as he questioned, "Ritual of the Samsung tribe? That was a lapdance, Bones."

"It was not a lapdance!" she protested, trying to convince herself as much as him. "It was a recreation of the mating ritual which has been used in that tribe for centuries."

"Bull," he announced with a grin. Moving closer, he met her stubborn gaze, a playful challenge in his eyes, "I'll make you a deal. You admit that what you did the other night was a lapdance, and I'll do what you wanted."

"You mean strip?" she asked with feigned innocence which vanished when she saw Booth suppress a shudder at the word.

"Make me sound like a Chippendale why don't you," he groused. "But yes, I will 'take my clothes off slowly while you watch' if you admit that you gave me a lapdance."

She bit her lip, briefly weighing up the options before concluding with her trademark logic, "Objectively, it was a dance, and it was partly centered around your lap, so yes..." She sighed, "I gave you a lapdance." Booth's lips curved up in a victorious grin, and she reminded him quickly and sternly, "That does not leave this room."

"Bones, from the sound of your plans, neither of us will ever leave this room."

She smiled brightly, not seeing fit to argue with his assessment of her plans, and moved to settle back on the bed, crossing her legs neatly and looking up at him in expectation.

Unfortunately, Booth remained fully clothed as he gestured her her position with the complaint, "Okay, if I'm doing this, you're not allowed to sit there like my son watching cartoons." Brennan looked down at herself, confused, and he walked to the end of the bed with a sigh, holding out a hand, "Come here."

Under the guidance of his hands, she scooted to the edge of the bed, settling herself there comfortably as her partner flicked off the main light before returning to stand in front of her, his face now illuminated softly by the two bedside lamps behind her. She found herself swallowing hard when his dark eyes met hers, suddenly and inexplicably nervous as she asked, stalling, "Do you need... music or anything?"

He chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest as he answered, his voice low but still light-hearted, "Not unless you're planning on tucking dollar bills in my boxers." The look on her face told him she was genuinely about to check her purse, and he gave her a reassuring smile, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax, Bones. It's not like there's anything you've not seen before." Smiling in spite of herself, Brennan's eyes dropped briefly down to his crotch and he amended, "Okay, there may be something new."

Running his thumb along her jaw line, he repeated sincerely, "Relax, Bones." His Cheshire Panther smile was back as he said without the slightest hint of modesty, "Besides, you can't tell me you weren't wanting to see this the whole time we were playing strip poker."

Her confidence seemed to return as she rolled her eyes, instructing playfully, "Take your clothes off, Booth."

Prompting him, her thumbs slid under the bottom of his tee, her hands pale against the material as she gripped the edge firmly and started to lift. His hands came down to replace hers, pulling it up over his head and causing her palms to fall flat against his stomach. The tee dropped quietly to the carpet and she looked up at him, her eyes drinking in the way the muscles flexed and stretched as he lowered his arms, while her hands did the same for his torso, smoothing over the already flawless planes of his body.

Her movements stilled as she watched him slowly unfasten his watch, the shadows of his arms falling across his chest. The light danced upon the metal as he removed it, only to then settle on the less familiar darkness of the tattoo inked into his skin. Hypnotised, she reached out to brush it, the shadow of her thumb blending seamlessly with the symbol before she even made contact with the skin.

He moved away before she could eliminate that inch of distance, and she let out a shaky breath while watching him walk to her dresser and leave the watch on the top, already smoothly integrated into her space and her life. She opened her mouth, half-hearted notions of objection flitting through her mind, but her attention was drawn away from speech when he turned back toward her, his bare skin bathed fully in the dim light and his lips graced with a half-smile that made her glad she was already sitting down.

His feet padded lightly on the carpet as he crossed the bedroom, and she almost laughed when she saw his multi-colored socks against her creamy beige rug, defying integration of any kind and remaining undeniably Booth-like. As he stood still, she got a better view of his torso and her eyes were involuntarily drawn to the developing bruises that decorated the side of his rib cage like the messy finger-painting of a child. A shudder passing through her at the memory of how he received them, and she touched his skin again, the warmth reassuring her that he was alive and okay.

Sensing this need for affirmation, Booth's voice trickled through the silence of the room, as soothing as the feel of his body beneath her hands, "I'm fine, Bones."

"I know," she said quietly, her voice managing to project confidence but her eyes falling short.

Two slow, deep breaths filled the silence, both unconsciously proving to each other what their words couldn't. Before the solemnity of the moment could engulf them, Booth swiftly raised his arm, his hand closing round the small St Michael medallion before removing it from around his neck and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. Trance broken, she shifted further back onto the bed, fingers curling round her partner's belt buckle and giving it a demanding tug. He caught her wrist with a little more force than previously, and she instantly became the picture of innocence, her baby blues wide open as if challenging him to accuse her of any impropriety.

Having been made fully aware in the last few days of her capacity for impropriety, he didn't rise to the bait, instead stepping back slightly to remove his socks. Temperance again focused her attention back on his arms, this time tracing the defined curve of his biceps up to the line of his shoulders and being unable to stop herself picturing the nights to be spent in those arms, his broad shoulders flat on the bed as she rocked above him, or the heat of his body pressing against hers as he held her up against the bathroom wall. A lazy smile on her face at the fantasies, she was taken by surprise when Booth's hand came to cup the back of her head, drawing her into an equally lazy and leisurely kiss.

Tempted to just fall back onto the waiting mattress and satiated their cravings, Brennan instead forced herself to stay upright, pulling away from the kiss and giving a rather dazed reminder, "You haven't finished yet."

He grinned at her lack of conviction, and flipped open his belt buckle with a flourish before getting to work on the button and zipper. Watching his large hands nimbly unfasten the dark blue jeans, Temperance's mind began to wander to other things he could do with those fingers, and when he dropped the jeans to the floor, she was slightly embarrassed to find that she had been licking her lips at the thought alone.

Shaking the images away, she watched as he stepped out of his jeans, her eyes traveling tantalisingly slowly up the tanned skin of his long, well-muscled legs until they reached the tight black boxers which had yet to be removed but which left little to the her already-overactive imagination. She paused for a second in blissful contemplation, enjoying the sight of the defined dips of his pelvis above his boxers and the faint dusting of hair leading down from his navel. As though on autopilot, she reached forward to touch him, her fingers following the path down his abdomen and just reaching the band of his pants before he pulled her hand away.

He stepped closer, holding her wrists out to each side as he kissed her slowly on the lips, his tongue dancing playfully against hers as he set the pace for the first time that evening, letting her stretch up to meet him while he continued to tease her. Finally he lifted his head out of her reach, standing over her with the light illuminating his face as he instructed softly, "Close your eyes."

Her eyes remained open but narrowed in confusion until he released her wrists and explained, "You've seen me, and now it's my turn to see you." His open hand moved lightly over her breast before giving the material of the tee a demonstrative tug. "Trust me. Close your eyes."

Blinking apprehensively, she hesitantly obeyed his request, her eyes drifting shut but her shoulders tensing up at the same time. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead, his breath caressing her flushed cheek as he whispered, "Thank you."

Eyes closed, Brennan's hands clung nervously to the edge of the mattress, the hardened grip compensating for the lack of sight. Straining her ears, she could make out Booth's steady breathing in front of her, and couldn't help but think of the visual that currently accompanied the sound. Ever a woman of her word, she kept her eyes closed and was indescribably relieved when she felt Booth take her hand in his as he worked to unclasp her delicate watch, attributing it to her own desire to take it slow.

The silver of the watch felt cool against her fingers as he slid it off, his hands only losing contact with her momentarily as they then moved to her head, cupping her chin and lifting her head so that she almost swore she could see Booth looking back at her through her closed eyelids. With intimacy she had rarely experienced before, his long fingers moved smoothly through her hair, brushing it out of the way as he carefully eased the dangling earrings from her lobes. She relaxed with a soft sigh as he repeated the process on the other side before leaving another kiss on her forehead.

Touch was superseded by sound when she heard the gentle thump of his knees on the carpet, the earrings jangling together before being silenced as they were placed on the floor. Her feet twitched instinctively as he took hold of them one at a time, peeling her socks off with Prince-Charming-like care before letting his hands run up her legs, teasingly parting her legs but refraining from touching her further, despite her subtle squirming.

"Put your arms up."

She jumped at the sudden instruction, eyes opening for the briefest of seconds before closing again after seeing Booth standing in front of her, his eyes even darker than she remembered. Willing her hands to stop trembling, she raised her arms and felt a sudden rush of cold air when he pulled his gray tee up and off her body, her nipples hardening through the black lace of her bra. Gooseflesh prickled her arms and shoulders, but the rush of cold was replaced by a rush of warmth as his hands came to rest on her waist, roaming her body while he captured her lips in a kiss.

Her eyes now closed of her own free will, and she seized the opportunity presented by the kiss with enthusiasm, her fingers delving into his hair and her body pulled flush again his, their torsos skin to skin for the first time. His adept fingers unhooked her bra and the kiss dissolved, her arms dropping back to her sides as he pulled off the bra, eyes locking together again.

"You're beautiful," he murmured sincerely, and her heart seemed to skip a beat when she realised his eyes had yet to look down at her bared breasts when he made the declaration.

Hands on her sides, he guided her back onto the bed, the simple everyday touches they always shared now echoed in the intimacy of the surroundings. His lips moved down to her breasts as she arched her back in offering, and he trailed soft kisses down to her sternum and in teasing paths around her breasts before finally taking one of her painfully tight nipples into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue. The stubble on his jaw prickled the fair skin around her nipple and she writhed under him at the dual sensation of rough friction and tender moisture, her hips rising and falling as she ground against his knee between her legs, still needing more stimulation than her tight jeans could provide.

Feeling him pressing insistently into her stomach through his boxers, she tried to speak against her shallow breaths, her voice coming out as a plea as she whimpered, "Booth..."

She tugged on his hair and he dragged his teeth along her nipple as he pulled away, meeting her eyes and also breathing heavily. Resolution seemed to pass across both their faces and Booth moved down the bed, working quickly on unbuttoning Brennan's jeans, while she reached over into the drawer beside the bed, locating the small foil-wrapped square that she hoped would be there. She dropped back to the bed as his hands hooked inside her jeans and panties, and she lifted her hips to allow him to pull them off her legs.

The pants and now-soaking panties had barely hit the floor when Brennan let out a cry of surprise as Booth's tongue immediately found its way between her legs. The cry soon changed to a moan of pleasure as he licked her thoroughly, his tongue darting in and out of her entrance, his teeth grazing her clit and his lips moving up and down her folds as she thrust toward him, her hips bucking off the bed and her hands fisting in the covers at the unbearable but unstoppable tightening between her thighs and inside her womb.

Crying out again, she moaned, "Booth..." He responded with another hard suck of her clit and she let out a breathy scream before leaning up and reaching to pull his head away with an almost superhuman effort. Gasping, she looked at him, realising for the first time that he had shed his boxers along with her panties and only being spurred on by the sight, "Booth... I need..."

Getting the message, he moved up over her, his hand reaching out to take the discarded packet while his lips returned to hers, both their flavors now mingling on his tongue as she moaned into his mouth. Unwilling to wait any longer, Booth broke away, ripping open the foil as Brennan caught her breath, her eyes closed and her heart pounding in anticipation. He moved above her again, her breasts meeting his chest with every breath as he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened again, meeting his as she nodded, a combination of loving sincerity and sheer sexual want reflected in her face. With a gentle kiss, he settled himself inside her inch by inch before starting to move slowly, mutual groans emanating fro their throats at the sensation. The pace soon quickened as her hips rose and fell, dictating the speed she preferred. After a few moments of adapting to new satisfactions and comforts, they found their rhythm, their bodies moving together towards the edge as though it was their sole purpose in life.

Their lips traced paths over the other, kissing, licking, biting and sucking at whatever exposed skin they could find, their entire world still moving at the speed of their movements together. Feeling the pressure building inside her lower belly, Temperance arched her body towards his, letting her fingers dig into his firm ass and moaning as it caused him to thrust deeper inside of her, her inner walls shuddering at the pleasurable sensation. Booth involuntarily growled as she squeezed his ass again, the vibrations in both their chests encouraging them all the more as they teetered on the brink.

Blood rushing in her ears, she barely heard as Booth gasped breathily, "Bones, I'm going to-"

The end of his sentence and the rest of the world were lost when he thrust hard one final time, both of their bodies stiffening as they took the free-fall together. Their cries of ecstasy mingled in the air above them, names intertwined just as their bodies were, before dropping away, replaced instead by the heavy breathing of the couple as they collapsed against the mattress, exhaustion and satisfaction leading them to want nothing more than each other's arms.

Neither of them finding any necessary or appropriate words, they let their lips meet with the ease of a lifetime's practice, sharing a soft, grateful kiss before succumbing to the simplicity of their embrace. Brennan's head rested contentedly on Booth's chest, their legs and arms still entwined with an intimacy that neither one of them ever wanted to lose.

Letting her eyes drift shut for a second, Temperance smiled at the feel of Booth's chest rising and falling against her cheek. Her mind drifted back to the events of the last few days, and the activities they'd indulged in under the guise of undercover partners. However, even with the strip clubs, drinking and general debauchery that accompanied the world they'd ventured into, she wasn't sure if anything could compare to her current position in her partner's arms. As arousing and titillating as the trappings of the wild side were, once they were quite literally stripped away, in her opinion, the simple pleasures were _just_ as appealing.


End file.
